


One of the Best Christmases Ever… (for nessismore)

by GlynnisIsta8



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8/pseuds/GlynnisIsta8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve/Darcy Holiday Fic Exchange<br/>For: nessismore</p><p>Darcy and Steve stranded together at the airport on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of the Best Christmases Ever… (for nessismore)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nessismore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessismore/gifts).



> As a newbie to the Steve/Darcy fic community I was pretty nervous to be assigned to write one of your prompts, nessismore! I love your stories so much. I hope you have a very Merry Christmas (Eve) and enjoy this bit of fluff.  
> ***
> 
> Thanks to McGregorsWench for Beta help. Any mistakes/errors are mine! All mine! ;)
> 
> Here's Darcy's party dress- https://litterandvintage.files.wordpress.com/2013/10/5198470863_546f8f43e5.jpg?w=450

As Darcy stepped off the jet way of her supposedly Boston-bound flight into the uber-depressing Philadelphia airport, she saw her dreams of Christmas fun with her cousins disappearing under the absolute BLANKETS of snow falling outside the windows. The pilot wasn't lying when he said there was a ‘weather blossom’- whatever that meant. To Darcy, it meant that she would be alone in one of the world’s most depressing airports because Logan, the world’s wimpiest & quickest to close airport, had shut down. Alone on Christmas Eve!

She stared at the Terminal A status board in all of its ALL FLIGHTS ‘CANCELLED’ glory. Surges in the crowd level indicated that other planes were dumping passengers here, too. A few hardy souls were heading out into the cold as the sun set, but Darcy heard too many people around her whining “What do you mean, everything is sold out? How can Philadelphia sell out of hotel rooms?”

Darcy sighed. “Great. No Christmas joy for me, and no room at the inn.” She glanced at the unappealing vinyl chairs in the waiting areas. They were filling up fast.

A sweaty guy turned and leered, “I've got your Christmas joy right here, baby!”

Darcy made a face and rolled her eyes, “No, thanks, creeper.” She turned and walked the opposite direction. She was glad she was wearing silver-studded platform stilettos. They made for great dramatic stomping.

The lines at the food outlets were long and filled with people as grumpy as Darcy feared becoming. She glanced at her watch and looked at the operating hours at an unappetizing pizza place, realizing that she’d better get something to eat soon if she wanted anything at all. First, she went into a store and stocked up on necessities to get through the night, meaning toothbrush and paste, deodorant, chocolate, crackers, cookies, and water. She also grabbed a magazine to help pass the time in case her...

“OH. GOD. NO!” She whimpered and stopped in her tracks. Her charger was in her checked suitcase… She pulled out her phone and stared. 22%. She put her phone back in her pocket and ordered herself not to cry.

After she paid, she got in line at a fast food place. As she reached the counter, the lady dryly offered, “You’re lucky. There’s a fruit cup left.”

Darcy asked, “no sandwiches or nuggets?”

The lady shook her head, “sold out five people ago. I've got a fruit cup.” Darcy ordered the fruit cup and guiltily glanced at the long line behind her. As the next customer moved up, the lady behind the counter asked, “want a drink? You’re out of luck, otherwise.”

Darcy picked at the fruit as she walked. Darcy thought it unlikely that she would sleep. So, she walked on, the length of the terminal. She passed sweet elderly couples, frazzled young families, a man sleeping sitting straight up in a chair, and a slightly drunk group of fraternity boys. 

Looking further down the Terminal, she saw a few people in military dress entering an elevator by a sign mentioning the local USO. They were thanking a large man with a backpack on, carrying what looked like an oversized artist’s portfolio in one hand and a bag in the other. The elevator closed and the man with the art portfolio turned and glanced at her.

She startled in recognition, “Captain!” She wondered if the portfolio was a case for his famous shield.

He sighed, and then looked at her properly with a strained smile that eased as he recognized her, “Oh! Miss Lewis, isn't it?” 

He was one of the most handsome men Darcy had ever seen… Captain America. He looked around furtively. She guessed he didn't want to be mobbed by the throngs further up the terminal. He pulled his baseball cap down tighter. That and the faint stubble on his cheeks changed his appearance, but she’d know him anywhere. He was her Avengers crush.

After Greenwich, Jane and Thor decided to move to Avengers Tower so that Jane could work for Stark Industries, and so that Thor could be on hand to help save the world as needed. Though Darcy had gone back to Culver to finish her degree first, she planned to join them there after graduation, and she visited regularly in the meantime.

Captain America stopped in to speak to Thor after a SHIELD mission one day when Darcy was there to see Jane. He was glorious, wearing his stealthy Cap uniform, chiseled, serious, and severe-looking from doing super-soldier things. Darcy had been so star-struck that she’d gone silent, letting the energy she felt off him dance over and under her skin. She’d re-imagined that meeting many times since in dreams covering the full spectrum of decency ratings.

A few months later she watched in horror as SHIELD fell apart, with Captain America at the center of it. After scanning the list of those targeted for elimination through ‘Project Insight’, Darcy found her name on it and realized she owed her crush her life.

She nodded, smiled faintly and shrugged, “Merry Christmas, Captain. I’m glad to see you came through that craziness in DC okay.”

He returned the greeting, “Merry Christmas! Thank you. Do you live here, or do you have family or friends in Philly?”

She shook her head and made a sad face, “I just finished my degree, FINALLY, at Culver University in Virginia. I was supposed to celebrate at a party tonight with cousins in Boston, but…”

He nodded, “Congratulations! Sorry the weather’s not cooperating! I was trying to go to New York, but the snow has changed my plans, too.”

She asked, “Were you going to celebrate with Mr. Stark? Thor has taken Jane to an island of his on Asgard for the week.”

Steve chuckled, “Must be nice to have your own island!” He shook his head, “I’m not that close with Tony. I hoped to spend Christmas in the city. I’m from Brooklyn originally.”

She sighed, “Well, I hope the weather eases up soon, and you can get back home.” He pulled a face and she realized her blunder. “Oh! I’m sorry! I guess it’s changed a lot since… I didn't mean…” Obviously a man who’d gone been lost under ice during WWII could never truly go home in 2014. She kicked herself and cursed her stupid tongue, chagrined.

Steve shook his head and smiled sadly, “I know you don’t mean any harm, Miss Lewis.”

She shrugged, “I lack a good brain to mouth filter. Sorry. My tongue owes you an apology.” He furrowed his brow and blushed slightly. She smirked and continued, “anyway, I’d better head back before all of the good vinyl chairs get taken. Merry Christmas!” Cheeks burning, she turned away and prepared for a long night of telling herself off.

He called out, “wait. Please…”

She looked back, curious, “please, what?”

He took a deep breath and spoke in a rush. “Yours is the first familiar face I've seen in a month. I've been on a personal mission for over six months, but with no luck. I told the friend who has been helping me to take from Thanksgiving through the New Year off to see his family.” 

He looked at the fruit cup remains in her hand and asked, “Were you able to get a good dinner?”

She chuckled and held up the fruit cup, “Healthy, if meager.”

He nodded. “I’m retired Army. The USO Center is full up for the night, but I was able to get food and I’m gonna find a less-crazy place to eat it. May I share with you? Tonight of all nights…” He glanced at the group of rowdy boys not far away and frowned slightly.

Darcy followed his glance and jutted out her chin. “I can take care of myself, Captain, and I managed to get some crackers and cookies and water. I won’t starve.”

He raised a brow. “No offense intended, Miss Lewis. Thor thinks highly of you and I’m honored that he calls me friend. It might seem a bit more like Christmas if I can be of use to a friend of a friend…” He smiled softly and her prickly resistance melted. She saw more than a hint of loneliness in his expression. Her heart began to beat faster at the thought of spending time with him. Maybe this Christmas Eve wouldn't be so bad after all!

So, her smile lit up her face and caused her eyes to sparkle with anticipation. “Okay. In the name of Thor, I accept your kind hospitality.” His smile widened slightly as he noted how pretty her eyes were. They gleamed with fun that had long been missing from his life.

She tilted her head, “Why didn't you stay in the USO Center to eat?”

He admitted, “It’s pretty noisy with all the kids. I love kids, but I knew that it wouldn't take long for people to figure out who I am… and I…”

She smirked and move a bit closer, “Not in the mood to wear the Cap mantle?”

His shoulders slumped. “It’s an honor, but I’m tired and hungry and I haven’t had a great, well six months…at least…”

She gestured around them, “You think it’s going to be better out here?”

A spark of confidence showed in his eyes. “I asked the USO volunteers for suggestions and they shared that Terminal D is usually less crowded. The main food court is between Terminals B and C. Most people stop there, if they even get that far from here. This part is the US Air hub, where the most flights come and go. It may or may not pan out, but I figure most people are too tired or cranky to think to hike that far…”

Darcy frowned down at her heels. They were great for stomping, but not made for hiking. “Is the hike indoors?” He nodded. She carefully removed her heels and held them in one hand. Her purse was cross-body, so she hooked her snacks bag onto it. She looked up; even further now, given the difference in their heights, and grinned, “Lead on, man with a plan.” She added, “and call me Darcy. If I’m going to accept food and shelter from you, we should be on a first-name basis.”

He nodded, “and you should call me Steve if you’re going to follow one of my less-certain plans.” He began to walk, taking short strides so she wouldn't have to run. He glanced down at her legs, thinking how pretty they were, even without the sexy heels accentuating them.

She teased. “I’m impressed that you ask directions. That’s rare. But aren't your plans full-proof? Aren't you kind of famous for having a plan? What kind of Avenger are you?” She kept her voice down so as not to draw others’ attention.

He chuckled ruefully, “full-proof? Ha! I wish. And as to the other question? I don’t know. One of the more-human ones…” She blinked, surprised.

They reached a moving walkway and Darcy let out an “Eep! Cold!” at the chill of the metal under her stocking-clad feet. 

Steve raised a brow and offered, “Here.” He easily lifted her by the waist so that she sat on the moving hand rail. She giggled, shifted to a side-saddle angle, and held out her arms so that she was in a playfully dramatic pose. He smiled and studied her so that he could draw her like that later.

She giggled again, “it’s like flying. Do you wish you could fly?”

He nodded, “Sure. It would come in handy. During the Chitauri battle I admit I ordered others to higher posts in part so I wouldn't have to suffer the indignity of accepting a ‘ride’ from Stark.”

She laughed, “sounds like he really bugs you...”

Steve moved closer by her as someone approached on the left, walking quickly. He inhaled her sweet scent. “He does when I let him. I get under his skin without even trying to… and I don’t like taking blame for expectations his father had… or whatever else he blames on me.” He shrugged and grimaced. “He can be okay, just not easy to deal with… whether I want to or not.”

As they reached the end of the walkway, she jumped down and resumed walking by Steve. “Why do you have to deal with him?” She pulled two candy canes out of her coat pocket and handed him one, then began wrestling with the plastic wrap on hers. Finally, she bit the crook off, chewed that bit, and put the long cane part in her mouth to suck.

Steve sighed, “I need his help.” He looked almost morose.

She couldn't help chuckling, “Wow. You’re pouting! That’s amazing.” He looked pained. She winked, “Good thing I've already signed all the non-disclosure agreements known to man.” She made a face, “Are they still binding since SHIELD is a shadowy shadow of its former glory now?”

Steve stopped walking and stared at her for a long moment, frowned, and started walking again. Finally, he shrugged a reply.

She licked the candy cane and asked, “What do you need from Tony Stark that you wish you didn't?” 

Steve’s expression was still dark as he replied, “I need help finding an old friend.”

Darcy looked thoughtful. “Have you thought of asking Thor instead? He has a friend who has eyes on everyone, everywhere, all of the time. I don’t know how it works, but it does.”

Steve let out a shaky breath. “Everyone?” He looked stunned, but hopeful.

Darcy smiled slightly, “everyone in the universe! He’s kind of like Santa Claus, but with golden eyes and dark skin, from Jane’s description. I don’t get the impression he’s jolly, either.” Steve’s expression left her a bit skittish. So, she chattered on, “I kind of think that Thor’s buddies Fandral and Volstagg are the only fun Asgardians. Thor can be fun, but grew up expecting to be king and putting up with Loki’s mischief. Then last year he lost both Loki and his mom, so… not so fun right now, unless your name is Jane Foster, of course.” She waggled her brows.

Steve stared straight ahead.

Darcy asked, “Are you upset with me? Did I say something wrong?”

He turned to her apologetically, “No. Sorry. I was just wondering if Heimdall would be able to tell me all that Bucky, my friend, went through… and if I can bear to know.” They reached another moving walkway and he lifted her to ride the railing automatically. 

She encouraged, “Sounds like finding and helping Bucky is your Christmas wish. You should ask Thor’s help. He can be your Santa!” He nodded and smiled pensively. 

She asked, “What will you wish for once you get that wish and have him back? What’s next?” 

His smile was bittersweet. “Thanks for saying it that way. It’s hard to believe sometimes...” He shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess making more friends, maybe a good sense of purpose again, to be less lonely…” He glanced at the distracting play of her tongue on the candy cane.

She laughed, “That’s what everybody wants!”

He grinned, “Even you?” 

Darcy swirled her tongue around the candy cane and Steve swallowed hard. She nodded and jumped down as they reached the end of the walkway. “Of course! My best friend now disappears for long stretches of time to another world, and that’s not a metaphor. I've fallen away from other friends since a certain god fell out of the sky and I started signing non-disclosures. I just finished studies in Poli-Sci and Business Management, two vague degrees that barely qualify me to start my new job, working for my best friend again. It’s been a year since I had a decent date…”

Steve let out a sigh as Darcy finished her candy cane… finally.

They arrived in Terminal D, and saw that the USO volunteers were right. There were far fewer people. A soldier was asleep with his dog sitting guard over him. Several people were stretched out on rows of vinyl chairs. Darcy started to slow down, but Steve took her hand and led her onward. Her hand tingled in his larger one. Further down the terminal it was even quieter. They could hear the Christmas piano music that was piped in, something they’d been aware of before only as an underlying buzz. Steve pointed out an unoccupied area behind a gate counter. There was a wall that they could lean against. 

Darcy asked skeptically, “Wouldn't chairs be more comfortable?”

Steve grinned slightly, “Nah.” He set the art portfolio carefully against the wall, detached a few things from his backpack, set it down, and reached inside to pull out a mattress and set it down. He pushed a button and it inflated. The top was covered with a soft material.

Darcy stifled a laugh, “are you asking me to share your bed?” She wished that were the case, and would accept gratefully were she so lucky, but didn't expect that.

He blushed, “as a comfortable place to sit!” She raised a brow and his face flamed, “I don’t mean to sound like I’m propositioning you. I’m not. I would never…”

She blinked her eyes rapidly, deciding to make a joke at her own expense, “Oh. You don’t find me attractive.” She nodded mournful understanding.

He gasped in horror and blushed to the tips of his ears, “Of course I do! You’re very pretty! I just meant…” He noticed how she was biting her lip to repress a grin, and sighed, “You’re winding me up, aren't you?”

Darcy allowed the grin to spread and nodded happily, “Yup.” She grinned. “Count yourself lucky. When I was getting to know Thor, I tazed him...” He laughed. She preened, “But, hey! I got Captain America to say I’m pretty!”

He furrowed his brow again, “Like there was a question of that?” He glowered slightly, “Call me Steve, please.”

She sat on the air mattress, wriggling and making a show of testing the firmness, and winked, “Eh. Okay, Steve. I know I’m my own special brand of awesome, but ‘A’, a girl likes to hear fluff like that… and ‘B’, guys who look at all like you always friend-zone me.”

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, unsure as to whether he was more flummoxed by her wriggling or her assumption that he could only think of her as a friend. The wriggling was distracting, but he was put off by her assumption that she wasn't attractive to him. She was... very attractive to him. He hadn't given any one woman much thought since one disastrous coffee date with a former neighbor. He’d been so bored during that date that he had set dating aside entirely to focus on his search for Bucky. But, as he gingerly lowered himself to sit on his air mattress by the woman happily bouncing there, he realized that he’d been talking freely with her for the better part of an hour and enjoying it, enjoying her company.

He looked away from her for a moment, unsure how best to proceed, knowing that all matters ‘dating-related’ were his greatest weakness.

She cleared her throat and teased, “I was lured here by the promise of food.”

Steve grinned and reached for a large bag he’d detached from his backpack. He pulled out four sandwiches, a box of hot dogs, and a large box of grilled vegetables, drinks, plates, cutlery, and even gingerbread cake for dessert. 

When he turned back to look at Darcy, his mouth went dry. She’d undone her heavy coat and set it aside revealing a lovely vintage party dress with a low v-neckline, and a jingle bell necklace with the bell nestled atop magnificent cleavage.

Darcy moaned at the sight of all the food, “Oh, my God! Forgetting my feminist pride and following you was the best decision I've ever made. There’s enough to feed an army!” She started to grab a hot dog and winced guiltily, “Or one super soldier…” 

Steve removed his coat and set it with his backpack, unaware of the appreciative way Darcy looked him over and sighed wistfully as his muscles rippled under his shirt. He nodded and urged her, “There’s plenty for both of us. Please help yourself. Remember that it’s my grand Christmas gesture…”

Darcy shrugged and the bell around her neck jingled lightly, “It’s just that I've seen Thor eat!”

He chuckled, proud that he was keeping his eyes up. “Thor does eat a lot. We went for Shawarma after the Battle of New York. I think he ate more than anyone else.”

Darcy reached in her baggie and said, “Here is my meager contribution to our holiday feast.” She laid out the snacks she’d bought earlier.

Steve smiled charmingly, “I've always been partial to Hershey bars.”

Darcy picked it up and presented it to him with a flourish. “Merry Christmas!”

They were quiet as they enjoyed the food and drinks. Darcy noticed Steve look her up and down a time or two. She was glad she was wearing something pretty. The time they’d met in New York, she was wearing one of her least favorite sweaters, one she’d thrown out in a fit of pique later while feeling mortified that he’d rendered her speechless. The third time she caught him glancing at her cleavage, she smirked slightly and looked at him until he met her eyes and blushed. He stammered, “th… that’s a pretty dress.”

A grin lit her face. “It’s more appropriate to a bohemian party at the loft of my newly-wed, same-sex, artist cousins in the Back Bay than an air mattress in Philly Airport.” She looked down and commented, “Not that I’m knocking the air mattress at all. It IS a comfortable seat.” She bounced slightly and smirked merrily as his gaze dropped again before he was able to force his eyes back up to hers.

A thousand inappropriate responses ran through Steve’s mind as he realized that sleep on this air mattress was going to be a lot harder to find from now on with images of Darcy’s playful smile, beautiful eyes, and magnificent cleavage running through his head. Finally, he commented, “I’m sorry you had to miss your party. You would have been the prettiest girl there.”

Darcy winked and shook her head. “Cousin Henry is a real knockout in heels. He’s a ringer for Marilyn Monroe. They say that gentlemen prefer blondes…”

Steve blurted, “Guess I’m not a gentleman, then.” He swallowed hard, but maintained eye contact with her as he reached out and touched one of her dark curls lightly.

Darcy licked chocolate from her lips and replied, “You have been so far.” Her gaze dropped to his lips.

Steve sighed and confessed, “Only on the outside. I’m filled with un-gentlemanly thoughts on the inside. I like you and find you very desirable, Darcy.” She happily let out a shaky breath.

Steve slowly leaned closer and kissed the corner of her mouth. “You missed a spot.” He stayed close while Darcy reminded herself to breathe. She turned more towards him and he moved in to kiss her again, this time a dirty kiss that caused want to burn through her. Darcy had always theorized that she couldn't be attracted to someone without an appreciation for the way they smell and taste. She could now classify Steve Rogers as the yummiest man she’d ever smelled or tasted, and it wasn't just the chocolate. It was Steve. 

Steve pulled back slowly, and then reached up and brushed her hair back, letting his fingers tease against her neck. She was shivering happily and looking at him with unadulterated want. He whispered, “This is turning out to be one of the best Christmases ever.”

She chuckled breathlessly, “I’m beginning to hope the snow lasts a long, long time.” She reached out disbelievingly to run a hand over one of his shoulders. He sighed at the contact, his eyes dark with desire.

He asked, “When do you plan to be in New York again? Will you be there for New Year’s Eve?” He leaned in and kissed her lips lightly.

She touched his lips with her tongue and kissed him more wantonly and replied, “Yes. I was planning to go there after a few days in Boston. Why?”

He smiled brightly, “Will you be my date for New Year’s Eve?” He raised a brow. “I’d even brave Stark’s behemoth party if you say yes.”

She nodded and answered, “I’d love to… and you don’t have to go to his party on my account, if you don’t want. I've read that they usually end badly.”

He chuckled, then took his time kissing her thoroughly, suckling her bottom lip and enjoying the sensation of their tongues dueling playfully. Though desire was pulling most of his blood supply south, he kept his hands on her neck and in her hair… for now. He murmured, “Maybe we could leave early, before things go bad. I don’t doubt it gets crazy, but I’d bet it’d be something to see.”

Darcy pressed herself against Steve. He was better than in her dreams. She murmured, “So long as I’m with you.” She whispered suggestively, “I’d love to go home early with you from our date.”

He pulled back shakily. “I want more privacy than we have here, but know it’s for the best if I’m even going to qualify for a runner’s up award in gentlemanly behavior tonight.”

She kissed him even more passionately. “Gentlemanly behavior seems overrated, but I understand what you mean.”

He chuckled, “Merry Christmas, Darcy.”

She snuggled close to him and kissed his cheek. “Merry Christmas, Steve.”

_fin_


End file.
